


Lose Yourself

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After revealing a huge secret to Bruce, Natasha feels closer to Bruce than ever and tries to entice him to take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Fifteen. Based on the prompt "Lose yourself + Things you said with no space between us"

Natasha couldn’t believe that she’d finally told someone. It was the one secret to never be told, but she was incapable of hiding herself from Bruce. She trusted him. More than she’d ever thought she would able to. It wasn’t just that, though, she cared for him. She wanted to share herself with him, she wanted him to know her past and appreciate her present. Telling him hadn’t been nearly as hard as she thought it would be. There was something about him, he was so accepting. Then, of course, Tony interrupted them with some science thing that she wasn’t allowed to know about. Ruining their moment once again.

She knew it could be hours before Bruce returned, so she grabbed her laptop and caught up on some emails. A few hours passed and still he hadn’t returned, so she figured she could talk to him tomorrow and went to bed.

“Natasha?” A whisper came from her bedroom door and she reached for the gun under her bed. “It’s Bruce.”

She sighed and put the gun down before flicking on the lamp.

“What’s going on?” she asked, sitting up.

“Can I sit?” Bruce asked, gesturing to the bed.

“Sure.”

“I’m sorry I had to leave earlier. That wasn’t fair of me.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You can’t control Stark. If only!” She laughed.

“Thank you. For trusting me. That means a lot,” he said, shifting closer to her on the bed.

She moved closer to him, too. They were almost touching.

“I do trust you,” she whispered.

“And I trust you,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

“But you don’t trust him?”

“No. But I want to.” He pulled her closer to him, craving the warmth of her body on his.

“You mean that?” She was stunned. He’d been so reluctant to accept Hulk, and finally he was coming around.

“I do. I can’t avoid it forever. And with you helping me, I think I can.” He rested his head on her shoulder and she leaned her head down on his.

“I’m glad. We can do this. Together.”

She lifted her head and he did the same. She placed a hand under his chin and nudged his face closer to hers. Slowly and gently, she touched her lips to his, testing him. He responded, gently. Their lips delicately moving with each other. She ran her hand through his hair, and kissed him harder. He stopped, and pulled back.

“You know I can’t,” he whispered.

“You can trust me. Lose yourself in the moment, doc,” she replied, her voice husky.

“I want to. But not yet.” He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and stood.

“Don’t go. Sleep here.” She patted the bed next to her, and sensed his hesitation. “Nothing has to happen. I like having you close.”

Bruce smiled and sat back near her, but nowhere near as close as before.

“Come on. You need some sleep.” She nudged him into a laying position and turned the lamp off.

“Can I be the little spoon tonight?” he asked, glad she couldn’t see him because he was blushing.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him; she secretly loved being the big spoon.


End file.
